All for one
by love and trust
Summary: It's about love, trust, friendship and togetherness.
1. Chapter 1

All for one

The day started as an ordinary day but no one expected that it's much more than any ordinary day. All were present in the bureau.

At around 1p.m a case was reported. Abhijeet, Daya, Nikhil and Freddy went to crime scene.

At the crime scene:

**Watchman:** Sir I called you.

**Abhijeet:** Does anyone know who is she?

**Watchman:** Yes sir she lives in flat number 12 and her name is Becka.

**Abhijeet:** Who saw the dead body?

**Watchman:** Sir I saw the dead body when I came to join my duty after lunch and immediately called you.

**Daya:** Abhijeet there is no sign of struggle on her body. Nikhil do you find anything?

**Nikhil:** No sir nothing.

**Abhijeet:** Alright send the body to forensics and watchman did you see anyone running or anyone suspicious or person who doesn't live here?

**Watchman:** No sir.

**Daya:** Lets go check her apartment and Freddy check the register.

They enter the apartment by key found in Becka's bag.

**Daya:** The apartment is neat and clean no sign of forced entry or struggling.

**Abhijeet:** Looks like she was not killed here.

**Nikhil:** Sir we don't know how was she killed.

**Abhijeet:** Check the place and see if we find anything useful.

**Daya to neighbors:** How was she? I mean does she had any fights or enemies?

**Neighbor:** No sir she was very friendly and always helping others.

**Daya:** Does she live here alone?

**Neighbor:** Yes sir but one of her friend used to visit her every weekend.

**Daya:** What about her family? Do you know anything about her friend? And you last saw her here?

**Neighbor: **Her mother died last month and father 5 years back.

**2****nd**** neighbor:** Sir her friend visited her today. I saw her with Becka entering in apartment when I came for lunch.

**Daya:** Can you make sketch of the friend? Were they very close?

**Neighbor:** Yes sir they were like sisters but today they had a fight. I heard their voices.

**Daya:** What were they fighting on? Do you hear anything?

**Neighbor:** No sir.

**Daya:** Ok. Freddy take him to bureau for sketch making.

**Freddy:** Yes sir. Let's go.

They leave. Meanwhile Nikhil finds something in the house.

**Nikhil:** Sir come here. Look I found this photo when I was looking in her cupboard.

**SORRY DUE TO SOME PROBLEMS I CAN'T ACCESS MY ACCOUNT SO FROM NOW ON I'LL USE THIS**


	2. Chapter 2

All for one

**Nikhil:** Sir come here. Look I found this photo when I was looking in her cupboard.

When Abhijeet starts to walk towards Nikhil he gets a call so instead of going towards Nikhil he goes aside to receive the call. And Daya comes near Nikhil and sees the photo.

**Daya:** What? This is the photo? May be she is the friend everyone talking about? Ask people about it.

**Nikhil:** Yes sir.

While Nikhil goes to ask people Abhijeet comes near Daya little bit worried.

**Daya:** What happened Abhijeet you look worried? Who was on the call?

**Abhijeet:** It was Freddy he was saying they were attacked on their way to bureau and the neighbor was seriously injured and is now in coma. What about the photo?

**Daya:** Actually Abhijeet the photo we found is of….

**Abhijeet:** What? Re you sure it was her?

In the mean time Nikhil ask the people showing photo whether she is the friend or not.

**Crowd:** We haven't seen her as we don't live on this floor. We have only heard about her from Becka. Only the neighbor your officer took have seen her.

Nikhil tells everything to Abhijeet and Daya.

**Abhijeet:** Call the guard he would have seen the friend.

Nikhil brings in the guard.

**Guard:** Sir my duty is of morning shift and Becka mam usually comes late at night after my duty hours so if someone has to visit her I don't know them. And in morning her friend must have arrived after I left for lunch.

**Daya:** Let's go to forensic lab. Now all our questions will be answered there.

**Abhijeet:** yes let's go.

On the other side in forensic lab door opens ACP enters.

**ACP:** Yes Salunke what have you found?

**Dr:** Boss why do you always barge in like a storm?

**ANY GUESSES WHOSE PHOTO CAN IT BE?**


	3. Chapter 3

All for one

**Dr:** Boss why do you always barge in like a storm?

**ACP:** How she died?

**Dr:** Due to insertion of something in her neck.

**Sachin:** Sir insertion?

**Dr:** Yes Sachin someone inserted something in her neck which entered from one side and went to other side, breaking air and food pipe. She would have died instantaneously.

Suddenly Abhijeet and Daya enters.

**ACP:** where are Nikhil and Freddy?

**Abhijeet while looking here and there:** Nikhil went to hospital to check Freddy.

**ACP:** What happened to Freddy?

**Daya also looking here and there:** Someone attacked when Freddy was bringing the neighbor for purpose of making sketch of Becka's friend.

**Dr. noticing Abhijeet:** Abhijeet Tarika has gone home. She wasn't feeling well so got a day off.

**Purvi:** But she was here and fine when I came to take report in the morning.

**Dr:** Yes but she said she is not feeling well and wants to take some rest.

**Daya:** Did she leave after the body arrived here?

**Dr:** Yes. Why are you asking this?

**ACP:** What is going on here?

All this while Abhijeet is trying to call someone but every time no response from other side.

**Daya:** Sir we found this photo in Becka's apartment.

**ACP:** Which photo?

**Abhijeet:** Tarika's photo. (You were right143CID-AbhiTarika)

**Dr:** What? May be Tarika knows her.

**ACP:** May be Tarika is friend everyone was telling about. Abhijeet call Tarika to bureau.

**Abhijeet:** Sir I am trying but her phone is switched off.

**ACP:** Something's a miss. Either she is in trouble or she is guilty. Daya go to her house and bring her to bureau.

Daya and Purvi went to Tarika's house.

Meanwhile Nikhil and Freddy arrive.

**ACP:** Are you alright Freddy?

**Freddy** having bandage on head and hand**:** Yes sir I am fine but the neighbor went into coma.

**Abhijeet:** Someone doesn't want us to know about her friend. Freddy did you see those guys who attacked you?

**Freddy:** No sir their faces were covered with masks and there was no number plate on their car.

**ACP:** Ok let's go back to bureau. And Freddy you go to home and take rest.

**Freddy:** I am fine sir.

**ACP:** It's an order Freddy go take some rest.

**Freddy:** Yes sir.

All leave for bureau and Freddy for his home.

Outside Tarika's house. Daya and Purvi ring bell and knocked but no one opens the door. Daya calls ACP and tell the whole scenario.

**ACP:** Daya barge in and check every corner. May be you find something useful.

**Daya:** Yes sir. Purvi let's check the house.

They find nothing and went back to bureau.

In the bureau **ACP:** Abhijeet something is not right if Tarika is innocent then where is she? I think she knows something. Have you tracked her phone?

**Abhijeet:** Yes sir her phone was last time active in forensic lab after that it's switched off.

**Daya:** Sir what should we do then?

**ACP:** Go back to Becka's apartment and search the whole place upside down. There should be something we missed earlier.

**Daya:** Ok sir.

Abhijeet, Daya and Purvi goes to apartment and start searching. All of a sudden Purvi faints.

**Abhijeet:** Purvi You alright ?

**Purvi:** No sir. I am not feeling good. Can I go home and take some rest?

**Abhijeet:** sure.

Purvi leaves from there. And Abhijeet and Daya leaves for bureau as they found nothing important there.

**ACP:** Where is Purvi?

**Abhijeet:** She wasn't feeling good so went home to take some rest.

**ACP:** Ok.

**Sachin:** Becka's phone record have arrived and you are not going to believe who called her right before her death.

**Abhijeet:** Who is it Sachin? Who called her? Was it Tarika?

Sachin tells him the name of person of Becka's last caller.

**ACP:** What? Are you sure this is the last caller?

**Sachin:** Yes Sir.

**ACP:** What is going on? First Tarika's photo in Becka's apartment, then Tarika is missing. Purvi was not feeling good. Someone attacked Freddy and neighbor.

**Abhijeet:** Sir this is something bigger than that meets the eyes.

**Daya:** Yes sir this is for sure a conspiracy.


	4. Chapter 4

All for one

**Daya:** Yes sir this is for sure a conspiracy.

**ACP:** Call Purvi here, since she is the last person who called Becka.

**Sachin:** Yes sir. But sir if she knew Becka then why didn't she tell her?

**Daya:** Sir may be she is the friend and not Tarika.

**Sachin:** Sir her phone is switched off.

**Abhijeet:** What is the last last location of her mobile?

**Sachin:** Sir Becka's apartment is the last place her mobile phone was switched on.

**Daya:** That means she switched off her phone as soon as she left from there.

**ACP:** May be there was something she saw.

**Abhijeet:** Yes sir it looks like this as she fainted all of a sudden.

**ACP:** Check the things and evidences brought from the apartment. And send photos of Tarika and Purvi to all police stations and toll plazas, and tell them to arrest them instantaneously.

**Daya:** Sir it can be a conspiracy may be they are innocent. May be we should hurry in issuing an arrest order against them.

**ACP:** If they are innocent then why are they hiding? Why they don't come to us?

**Abhijeet:** Sir may be they are in some kind of danger?

**ACP:** Abhijeet still they should have told us that they knew Becka at the first place.

**Abhijeet:** Sir let's call it a day. We should wait till tomorrow before issuing arrest orders. May be they come back by then.

**ACP:** Ok we wait till tomorrow but if they don't show up we will issue warrant. Alright?

**All:** Yes sir.

Next morning in bureau everyone is present except Daya, Tarika, Shreya and Purvi.

**Abhijeet:** Sir where is Daya?

**ACP:** He went to meet his informer. Any sign of Tarika or Purvi?

**Abhijeet:** Ok. No sir no sign of them.

**ACP:** Then it's time to issue arrest warrant in their names and inform everyone about the same.

**Suddenly a sound:** No need for that sir. I am right here.

**All:** Tarika

**Tarika:** Sir I am here to turn myself in.

**Abhijeet:** What do you mean? And where were you? Do you even know how much worried we were?

**Tarika:** I mean I am here to admit that I knew Becka and in the fit of rage I killed her.

**ACP:** Why do you kill her?

**Tarika:** We had an argument yesterday at dinner in restaurant. So, today I went to clear all differences but matter got out of hand and in anger I killed her.

**Abhijeet:** You are lying. You couldn't have done it?

**Tarika:** NO I am telling the truth I killed her.

**Abhijeet:** Ok then why there was only one photo of yours in her apartment if you were so close friends?

**Tarika:** I took all my photos with me so that you don't come to know that I knew her. But by mistake or my bad luck that this photo didn't catch my eye. And you guys found it.

**Abhijeet:** What were you fighting on?

**Tarika:** She knew I used drugs and she wanted to tell this in a seminar as an example. This would have destroyed my life, my career. I tried to talk her out of it. But she was adamant. Then I pretended to agree and killed her as I got the chance.

**Abhijeet:** What are saying? Why are you lying?

**Tarika:** I am telling the truth.

**Abhijeet:** Ok then answer one last question. When you ran away yesterday then why you came back today to turn yourself in? You could have done this yesterday instead of running and today what brought you here when you had a chance of not coming even today?

**Tarika:** I ran away because I was scared. But then my conscience scolded me and I came back.

ACP and Abhijeet get to a side to discuss the matter.

**Abhijeet:** Sir she is lying, She hasn't done it. May be someone has coerced her to confess to crime she hasn't committed.

**ACP:** How can you be so sure? Nearly all evidence are against her.

**Abhijeet:** Sir if she is the culprit then why she came back. She is hiding something.

At the sametime ACP's phone rings.

**ACP:** Hello! Yes ok. Thank you. Abhijeet the neighbor is conscious now and out of danger. Nikhil go and have him make sketch of Becka's friend. And be careful.

**Nikhil:** Yes sir.

Suddenly bureau door opens and Dr. Salunke enters.

**Dr:** I heard Tarika is here so came here.

**ACP:** She says she is the friend and has killed Becka.

**DR:** What? That can't be true. Tarika what is all this? What is it you are not telling?

**Tarika:** It's the truth I have killed her.

**A voice from door:** No you are lying.

**ALL:** Purvi.

**Purvi:** Tarika you are lying you haven't killed her or should I say that you can't kill her as you didn't know her.

**Tarika:** What nonsense. Of course I knew her she was my friend.

**Purvi:** She wasn't your friend at all. You haven't seen her in your entire life.

**Tarika:** have you gone mad? Do you even know what are you saying?

**Purvi:** Of course I know because she was my friend and I killed her.

**ACP:** What is going on here? Both of you are saying that each has murdered her. What is happening?

**Purvi:** Sir I called her and made lunch plan with an intention to kill her.

**Tarika:** She is lying I called Becka from her mobile. Purvi if you are her friend then how comw my picture was in her house?

**Purvi:** I left it there as knew no one has ever seen me visiting her except for the neighbor so I had him attacked.

**Abhijeet:** Purvi if you have done all this then why didn't you left at beginning of the investigation why waited this long?

**Purvi:** I didn't want anyone to suspect me but when ACP sir told to bring Becka's phone record I knew that now everyone will know so I ran.

**Abhijeet:** Ok so why you came back?

**Purvi:** When I came to know that neighbor has come out of coma I knew instantly that the veils are going to drop so came to turn myself in.

At this instant **someone enters saying:** You are lying. You are neither the friend nor the culprit. And at the same time Nikhil enters with the sketch and gives it to ACP.

**ACP:** So this is the friend.

**Abhijeet to person:** How did you know that who is the friend?

So who is the person?

Does the person knows the killer?

Who is the friend?

Is friend the killer?

What was the reason behind Tarika and Purvi's constant lying?

Is there any conspiracy?

Will CID be able to unveil the mystery?

**SORRY FOR MISTAKES. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER I KNOW ITS CONFUSSING AT SOME OF THE POINTS SO SORRY FOR THAT TOO. **

**THANK YOU ALL VERY VERY VERY MUCH FOR ENCOURAGEMENT ARE REVIEWS. YOU ALL ARE SO SUPPORTING THAT I JUST DON'T HAVE WORDS TO EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

**AND SORRY ONCE AGAIN FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO THANK INDIVIDUALLY. BUT ACCEPT MY THANK YOU AS A TOKEN OF MY GRATITUDE.**

**SOME OF YOU HAVE SUCH A GOOD GUESING POWER. JUST WAO.**


	5. Chapter 5

All for one

At this instant **someone enters saying:** You are lying. You are neither the friend nor the culprit. And at the same time Nikhil enters with the sketch and gives it to ACP.

**ACP:** So this is the friend.

**Abhijeet to person:** How did you know that who is the friend?

**Person:** Yesterday from Becka's personal diary which was found in her apartment.

**Nikhil:** But there was no photo or name or address of friend in it not even any sign about it. Then how did you come to know about it?

**Abhijeet:** Yes Daya! How did you know?

**Daya:** Abhijeet do you remember a few days earlier Shreya was very happy and when Purvi asked her about the matter. Do you remember her reply?

**Abhijeet:** Of course I remember.

**Flash back:**

The day had just begun. Everyone was bit low due to continuous work but Shreya was not only active but also smiling a lot. So Purvi asked her.

**Purvi:** Shreya! What's the matter you are very happy today? What's the news?

**Shreya:** There is no news. I am just happy.

**Purvi:** How can this be possible? There has to be some reason behind your happiness?

**Shreya:** That's the point Purvi, my friend explained me yesterday and I got it.

Now Abhijeet and Daya also joined in.

**Abhijeet:** What point Shreya?

**Shreya:** Sir my friend said:

"Happiness doesn't require any reason it's sadness that requires reason."

**Daya:** Your friend is right. We look for reasons to be happy that's why we have less time to smile than frown.

**Abhijeet:** You have got yourself a great friend Shreya, who told you such a nice thing.

**Purvi:** This way we can always be happy as happiness doesn't require any reason.

Flash back end.

**Daya:** I found the same wording in her diary stating that she told her friend those and date also matched. So I knew that instant that Becka's friend is none other than Shreya.

**ACP:** If you knew then why didn't you tell us yesterday?

**Daya:** Everyone was tensed because of Tarika and Purvi's disappearance so I thought of sorting the things first.

**ACP:** Where is Shreya?

**Abhijeet:** You just said to Purvi that she is not the killer than that means you know who the killer is. Who is the killer?

**Daya:** Shreya is the killer. She killed her friend and tried to put blame on Tarika and Purvi.

**ACP:** Where is Shreya? Nikhil track her phone location.

**Daya:** No need for that sir. I know where is Shreya.

**Abhijeet:** Where is she then? Are you sure she is the killer? And how do you know all this?

**Daya:** Yes I am sure. And she is in hospital right now.

**Purvi:** Hospital! How, why, what happened to her?

**ACP:** Tell us everything from the beginning Daya.

**Daya:** Yes sir. It all started yesterday when I read the diary.

**Flashback starts:**

Daya reads the diary and leaves the bureau after everyone has left. He goes to Shreya's house but no one is there. So he calls Ahmadabad and come to know that Shreya's parents are there and Shreya was supposed to go there as well but didn't reach there and her phone is also unreachable. Daya searches her phone's last location and its Becka's apartment. As team has already searched it so he goes again to her house and searches there. And there he saw pictures of some old buildings and remembers Shreya talking to Tarika about her hobby of camping in out buildings. So he too goes to such places and by luck comes across Shreya. And when he asks her about the matter she confesses. Daya tells her to surrender but she tries to run and shot at him and during shot out a bullet hit her on the chest and so she is in hospital.

Flashback end.

**Purvi:** Sir this can't be true. Shreya can't do this. She can sacrifice her life for her friend. She can't take her life.

**Daya:** Purvi you are blinded by her friendship. You can't see truth right now.

**Purvi:** No si….. was cut by Abhijeet.

**Abhijeet:** Purvi why you took blame on yourself? And how did you know Becka is Shreya's friend?

**Purvi:** Sir actually… sir I ….. Sir

**ACP:** What is this? Speak clearly your senior has asked you a question reply.

**Purvi:** Sir I found her bracelet in apartment.

**ACP:** You took it with you instead of putting it in evidence. You do know how big a crime this is don't you?

**Purvi:** Sir I am sorry. I was worried about Shreya.

**Abhijeet:** What happened? Tell us from the beginning.

**Purvi:** Yes sir.

**Flashback started:**

When we went to apartment I found her bracelet in a corner near the bed. I knew it was of Shreya. So, I tried to call her but her phone was switched of. So, I pretended to faint and took leave and went to search for her.

I knew Dr. Tarika is suspected and then I remembered that Shreya took my phone to call her friend as her battery was out. So, I knew that I know I will be suspected on the basis of phone records. And when I was about come to bureau I got a phone call.

**Caller:** Hello.

**Purvi:** Hello! Inspector Purvi here.

**Caller:** You have to confess to murder or Shreya will die.

**Purvi:** Who are you? And what have you done to Shreya? Where is she?

**Caller:** Do as you are told or she'll not be able to see next sun rise.

Flashback end.

**ACP:** That's why you confessed?

**Purvi:** Yes sir.

**Abhijeet:** But you could have told us the truth.

**Purvi:** I was scared for Shreya.

**Abhijeet:** But she is the one behind all this. She confessed to Daya. Right Daya?

Daya in thought came out by listening to his name.

**Daya:** Yes yes.

**ACP:** We know why Purvi confessed but we don't know why Tarika confessed.

All turn towards Tarika. Till now she became relaxed that everybody is busy with Purvi and had forgotten about her. But this sudden question was that she didn't want to answer at all.

**Daya:** Yes Tarika why did you lie?

**Tarika:** I …. For the same reason Purvi did.

**Abhijeet:** Meaning you also got a call?

**Tarika:** Yes yes.

Daya gets a call from hospital that Shreya is out of danger but is unconscious due to heavy blood loss.

In the meantime somewhere in the hospital a man in clothes of ward boy roaming around in different wards and stops in front of Shreya's room.

SORRY FOR MISTAKES AND LATE UPDATE.

THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT.

SO:

WHO IS PERSON IN CLOTHES OF WARDBOY?

WHY HE STOPS IN FRONT OF SHREYA'S ROOM?

ARE PURVI AND TARIKA LYING?

WHY IS DAYA ACCUSING SHREYA?

WHY DAYA SHOT SHREYA WHEN HE LOVES HER?

I KNOW YOU ALL HAVE VERY GOOD GUESSING POWER. SO GUESS.


	6. Chapter 6

All for one

Daya gets a call from hospital that Shreya is out of danger but is unconscious due to heavy blood loss.

In the meantime somewhere in the hospital a man in clothes of ward boy roaming around in different wards and stops in front of Shreya's room.

The team reaches hospital and sees that Shreya's parents are leaving crying badly. ACP sir asks doctor about Shreya.

**ACP:** Doctor how is Shreya now?

**Doctor:** Sorry sir you are late she died.

Everyone gets shock.

**Purvi:** what are you saying? How can this happen?

**Daya:** on call you said she is out of danger then how can she die all of a sudden?

**Doctor:** she was in coma and had cardiac arrest and wasn't unable to survive it.

**ACP:** where is her body? We have to send her body for post martem.

**Doctor:** her parents took her body.

**ACP:** where is the bullet?

**Doctor:** I'll send it to you. You please wait here. I have to go on rounds.

**ACP:** ok.

After sending bullet to forensic lab team leaves for Shreya's house.

At Shreya's house everyone is crying. And as they enter Shreya's mother shout at Daya.

**SM:** Don't you dare enter my house. You murderer.

**ACP:** what are you talking about? He is senior insp…

But was cut off by Shreya's father.

**SF:** we know who he is. He is the one who shot my little girl to death.

**Abhijeet:** ap sab yeh kia keh rhay hain? Daya Shreya ko q maray ga? Aplogon ko koi galat fehmi hui ha.

**Sm:** koi galat fehmi nhi hui. Isi ne goli mari ha mairi beti ko. Are who to is pa jaan daiti thi.

**Sf:** are is ne aise hhi keh dia hota usay to who khud hi apni jaan da daiti. Lakin nhi isnay usay mar dia.

**Sm:** jaan se ziada chahti thi isay who aur isi ne uski jaan la li.

**Abhijeet:** Daya aisa nhi kar skta.

**Sm:** yeh kr chukka ha.

**ACP:** daikhye humain Shreya ki body ko post martem k liye le jana ha.

**Sm:** nhi. Ap sub ne use jitni takleefain daini thi da di ab marnay k baad bhi chain nhi mila jo us k jism ko aur takleef daina chahtay hain?

**Sf:** humain nhi krwana apni beti ka post martem. Ap log chalay jaye yahan se.

All reach bureau but Daya leaves from there disappointed and dejected.

**Abhijeet** in anger: sir apnay unhain kuch kaha q nhi? Who aisay kaisay Daya pe ilzam lga sktay hain?

**ACP:** Abhijeet! Daya ne khud kaha usne Shreya pe goli chalae ha.

**Abhijeet:** lakin sir pehlay to Shreya ne use pa goli chalae thi na to…

But was cut off by Shreya's mother.

**Sm:** jhot bol rha ha tumhara dost. Shreya mar ke bhi Daya pe to goli nhi chala skti.

**Sf:** aur who q chalae gi Daya pe goli? Koi wajah bhi honi chahiye

**Abhijeet:** wjah ha. Us ne Becka ka khoon kia ha. Aur Daya usay giraftaar krnay gya tha isi liye usnay us par goli chalae.

**Sm:** hamari beti ki jaan la k bhi sakoon nhi mila ab us pa khoon ka ilzam lga dia pta ha k ab is dunia ma nhi rhi to apni safae nhi da skti.

**Sf:** chalo agr Daya usay giraftar krnay gia bhi tha tub bhi usay uski tang ma goli marni chahiye thi dill pa q mari goli?

**Abhijeet:** mujrim thi who qatal kia tha usany.

**Sm:** kia sabot ha k Shreya ne mara Becka ko? Haan bolo?

Just then Dr. salunkhe enters with ballistics report.

**Dr** to ACP: boss Shreya pa goli Daya ne hi chalae ha. Yeh rhi report.

Everyone is shocked.

**Sm:** daikh lia? Ap logon k pass mairi beti k khilaf koi sabot nhi tha pher bhi ap k officer ne usay jaan se maar dia.

**Sf** to ACP: ap k officer k khilaaf to sabot bhi ha k usi ne mairi beti ki jaan li ha to us k khilaaf kam az kam action to lain k usay jaan se marnay ka nhi keh skta q k mairi beti ki jaan thi us ma. Lakin usay saza to milni chahiye.

**ACP:** Abhijeet Daya ko bulao.

**Abhijeet:** lakin sir….

But was cut by **ACP:** Abhijeet duty ma sentiments ki ki jagah nhi ha. Daya ko phone kro. Aur yahan bulao.

**Tarika:** lakin sir Daya Shreya ko q maray ga?

**ACP:** Tarika report a chuki ha who goli jo Shreya ki mout ki wjah bni Daya ne hi chalae thi.

**Abhijeet:** lakin sir Shreya ne bhi to Becka ko mara ha aur Daya pe fire kia tha?

**Sm:** kia sabot ha k Shreya ne Becka ka khoon kia ha? Ya Shreya ne Day ape goli chalae is baat ka koi saboot ha?

**Abhijeet:** Becka Shreya ki dost thi aur akhri baar usi k sath thi jis k baad Becka ka khoon hua.

**Sf:** to is se yeh kaisay pta chala k Shreya ne Becka to mara ha? Kisi ne Shreya ko Becka ko martay daikha ya us finger prints crime spot pa milay?

Everyone was silent as the answer to these questions was no.

**Sm:** bina sabot k mairi bachi pa ilzaam lga dia aur jaan se mar dia aur sabot samnay ha pher bhi apnay officer ko nhi pakra.

**ACP:** Abhijeet Daya kahan ha? Usay phone nhi kia tumne?

**Abhijeet:** sir uska phone off arha ha.

**Sf:** ab to off hi ayega. Apnay officer ko bhaga dia.

**Abhijeet:** aisa nhi ha. Woh ajae ga. Aur yeh mat bhuliye k pehlay Shreya ne us pa fire kia tha.

**Sf: **woh nhi ayega. Bhaag gya ha.

**Sm:** tum kaisay keh sktay ho k Shreya na us pa fire kia? Tumnay daikha Shreya ko fire krtay huay? Tumharay dost ne kaha aur ap sab ne maan lia. Usay goli lgi? Nhi na. to kaisay maan lia?

**ACP:** daikhain ap log ghar jaen hum Shreya k khooni ko pakar lain gay. Usay saza zror milay gi.

Everyone got shocked on ACP's words. After Shreya's parents left.

**ACP** to Abhijeet: uska phone trace kro.

**Purvi:** but sir.

**ACP:** Daya abhi aik mujrim ha aur usay mujrim ki tarah hi treat kro. Smjhay tum sab ab jao aur uska pta lgao.

**All:** yes sir.

While at the same time somewhere a man enters an old building a girl is sitting with back towards him. He comes and hugs her.

**Man:** love kaam ho gya.

**Girl:** mtlb woh Shreya mar gae?

**Man:** yes woh mar bhi gae aur Daya k hi hathon.

**Girl:** hahahaha mjhay to yakeen nhi a rha jis se woh itna pyar krti thi usi k hathon mout.

**Man:** ab agay ka kia plan ha?

**Girl:** Daya pakra gya?

**Man:** nhi woh farar ha. Lakin fikar nhi kro ACP aur Shreya k parents usay nhi chorain gay.

**Girl:** pher bhi pta lgao k who kahan ha. Who masla ban skta ha hamaray liye.

**Man:** theek ha ma pta lgata hon.

SORRY REALLY VERY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. AND READY FOR ANY PUNISHMENT YOU WANT TO GIVE FOR THIS DELAY.

THANKYOU FOR YOUR APPRECIATION AND WOULD LOVE TO KNOW MY MISTAKES.

SO WHO ARE MAN AND GIRL?

WHERE IS DAYA?

WILL CID BE ABLE TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON IN TIME BEFORE ANY CATOSTROPHE HAPPENS?


	7. Chapter 7

All for one

**Girl:** Daya pakra gya?

**Man:** nhi woh farar ha. Lakin fikar nhi kro ACP aur Shreya k parents usay nhi chorain gay.

**Girl:** pher bhi pta lgao k who kahan ha. Who masla ban skta ha hamaray liye.

**Man:** theek ha ma pta lgata hon.

In the meantime in CID bureau:

**ACP:** sab ghar jao bht raat ho gae ha. Aur haan apnay apnay informers ko Daya ka pta krnay k liye kaho. Mjhay Daya custody ma chahiye.

**Abhijeet:** But sir….

Was cut by **ACP: **Abhijeet no more discussions sab sabot us k khilaaf hain aur is liye kanoon ki nazar ma who is waqt aik mujrim ha. Duty pa sentiments ki koi jagah nhi ha.

**Abhijeet:** yes sir.

**ACP:** theek ha ab sub ghar jao. Good night.

**All:** Good night.

Same time somewhere near the outskirts of Mumbai a man enters worry can be seen clearly on his face comes running inside and went to other man present there.

**Man1:** everything alright?

**Man2:** yes.

**Man1:** how's condition now? Any improvement?

**Man2:** still unconscious.

**Man1:** ok you go and take some rest I will look after now.

**Man2:** but you are also tired. You take some rest I am here.

**Man1:** I am fine you go.

Man 2 leaves and man 1 comes and sits by the side of an unconscious person and moves his hand in person's hair and suddenly a tear slip from his eye and gets absorbed in the hairs.

**Man1:** I am sorry. I am really very sorry. It's all my fault. It's all because of me that you are in this state right now.

Unconscious person mumbles some name. and man 1 wipes his tears and assures the person that he is right here.

**Next morning:**

In CID bureau everyone comes early as none of them was able to sleep. They are worried about what is happening and where is Daya? And who could certainly be behind all this?

**Freddy:** sir mjhay daar lag rha ha. Daya sir theak to hon gay na? kahin who kisi mushkil ma to nhi?

**Purvi:** sir pta nhi kia ho rha ha kuch smjh nhi a rha. Pehlay Shreya ki death pher uska blame Daya sir pa aura b Daya sir ghayab hain.

**Abhijeet:** Purvi aik kaam kro apnay aur Tarika aur Daya aur Shreya k phone records nikalo.

**Sachin:** who kis liye sir?

**Abhijeet:** sub k phone records aik dosray se aur Becka k phone records se check krain gay.

**Purvi:** us say kia hoga sir?

**Abhijeet:** yeh sub Becka k murder se start hua ha to hona ho koi baat ha jo hum miss kr rhay hain.

**Sachin:** sir apka mtlb ha k yeh sab kahin na kahin Becka ke case se relate krta ha?

**Purvi:** wakai sir hamara to is taraf daihan hi nhi gya.

**ACP:** pehlay Becka ka murder.

Phir uska ilzam tum per aur Tarika par.

Pher Shreya par ilzam aur Daya aur us ka shoot out.

Aur pher Shreya ki moot aur Daya ka la pta hona.

Kahin na kahin yeh sub Becka se jura ha.

Uski life history nikalo daikho aisa kia ha jo hum na daihan nhi dia?

**All:** yes sir.

All start to work to try and find anything they missed earlier that could link everything together and the unmask the entire conspiracy.

Somewhere in an abandon building. Girl is waiting for someone and after sometime man enters.

**Girl:** kahan thay tum Raj? Itni dair lga di kab se wait kr rhi hon ma tumhara.

**Raj:** sorry Sona lakin Daya ka pta lgana itna bhi asaan nhi ha isi liye dair ho gae.

**Sona:** to kuch pta chala kahan ha Daya?

**Raj:** nhi abhi tak kuch pta nhi chala CID walay bhi dhond rhay hain.

**Sona:** CID walay baray taiz hain un pa nazar rakhna. Aur tumhain yakeen ha na k Shreya such ma mar gae ha? Aur us k liye sab Daya ko kasoorwar maan rhay hain?

**Raj:** haan ma khud gya tha us k death ritual ma aur apnay samnay uski body jaltay daikhy ha mainay.

**Sona:** tum wahan q gae kisi na daikh lia hota to kaye kraye pa pani pher jata.

**Raj:** relax my love ma chup k gya tha. Aur haan sub ko yakeen ha k Dayan a hi Shreya pa goli chalae ha. Pehlay Abhijeet thora phur phra rha tha lakin pher ACP ne usay uski duty yad dila di.

**Sona:** CID k har kadam pa nazar ha na?

**Raj:** bilkul ha who sub bhi abhi Daya ko hi dundh rhay hain.

**Sona:** un par se nazar aik second k liye bhi nhi hatni chahiye. Un ka koi bharoosa nhi aik pal ma kheal palat daitay hain.

**Raj:** tum bilkul befikar rho itna full proof plan ha k woh chah k bhi kuch nhi kr sktay.

**Sona:** Daya ko bhi dhondo kahin aisa na ho k woh kuch ulta seedha krday. Ab who hamari nazar se bahar ha to hamain daihan rakhna hoga.

**Raj:** yeh to ha. Ma na admi lga diye hain jaisay hi kuch pta chala who bta dain gay.

**Sona:** acha Rajat ka kia hua? Usay chor dia na?

**Raj:** haan Shreya k martay hi chor dia tha usay ziada din apnay pas nhi rakh sktay thay nhi to who kahin hosh ma ajata to plan barbaad ho jata.

**Sona:** woh duty pa gya wapis?

**Raj:** nhi abhi uski aik week ki chutian baki hain.

**Sona:** us pa nazar to rakhi hui ha na?

**Raj:** tum itni fikar q krti ho? Usay aisi drug da k rakha tha jis se usay kuch yad hi na rhay aur pher usay us k ghar chor dia tha behoshi ma hi ta k usay lgay k who ghar pa hi tha.

**Sona:** tum itnay befikar kaisay ho sktay? Who aik cid officer ha. Senior inspector.

**Raj:** tum bewajah pareshan hoti ho who hoga cid officer par woh kuch nhi kr skta q k usay kuch yad nhi ayega.

**Sona:** waisay who kr kia rha ha aj kal?

**Raj:** who apni baki chutian guzarnay Pune gya ha.

**Sona:** tumhain pura yakeen ha?

**Raj:** my love tum itna na socho ma na aik admi lga dia tha us k peechay jo koi garbar honay ki soorat ma itlaw dad a ga.

**Sona:** pher thik ha my love. Waisay kitnay din ho gae hum na sath ma time spend nhi kia.

**Raj:** tum apni tension ko choro to ma nazar aon na tumhain.

**Sona:** ok ok I am sooooooryyyy.

**Raj:** thik ha thik ha. Chalo aj kahin long drive pa chaltay hain. Phikar nhi kro raat ko jaen gay aur aisi jagah jahan koi humain daikh na skay.

**Sonay:** as you wish.

Mean while in the bureau:

**ACP:** Abhijeet kuch mila?

**Abhijeet:** nhi sir abhi tak to kuch nhi mila.

**ACP:** phone records ma se bhi kuch nhi mila?

**Purvi:** nhi sir sab clear ha.

**Sachin:** sir ab kia krain?

**ACP:** dhondo dhondo kuch na kuch to milna chahiye bus chain ki aik kri ghayab ha who mil jae to sub kuch apnay ap sahi jagah pa baith jae ga.

**Freddy:** sir sab kuch to daikh lia. Ab kahan se shuru krain.

**Abhijeet irritatingly:** sir sara kuch do do teen teen dafa daikkh li alakin har baar wohi result pa a k rukh jatay hain k Becka k murder ma hum Shreya se agay nhi ja pa rhay aur Shreya k muder ki door Daya se agay nhi jar hi.

**ACP:** kahin to kuch ha jo choot rha ha. Chalo agr maan bhi lain k Becka ko Shreya na aur Shreya ko Dayan a mara ha to Daya kahan ha? Aur usnay Shreya ko mara hi q? who itna qabil aur tajurbay kar officer ha woh aisi ghalti kaisay kr skta ha k goli tang k bjae dil ma maar day.

**Abhijeet:** aur sir Daya ka ghayab hona bhi smjh ma nhi a rha ha who buzdillon ma se nhi ha k bhaag jae who to halaat ka samna krnay walon ma sa ha.

**ACP:** aik kaam kro Becka ki murder investigation shuru se shuru kro. Pechli kisi cheez ko na daikho. Zero se start kro kuch na kuch to zror milay ga.

**All:** yes sir.

And every body starts working suddenly something hits in Purvi's mind.

**Purvi:** sir ….

But was cut by Tarika who just entered bureau after remembering something.

**Tarika:** Abhijeet, ACP sir mjhay abhi yad aya Daya ne kaha tha k Shreya usay kisi jagah mili thi to ma soch rhi thi k agr us jagah ja k daikh skain shayad kuch mil jae/

**ACP:** hmm nice thinking Tarika hum logon k dimag ma to yeh baat aye hi nhi.

**Abhijeet:** haan Purvi tum kuch kehnay wali thi na?

**Purvi:** sir ma soch rhi thi k Shreya to chution pa thi to woh us jagah kaisay pohanchi jahan …

Agay who bol nhi pati aur sub ki ankhon ma uski moot yad kr k ansoo a jatay hain.

**Abhijeet:** hum uski moot raegan nhi janay dain gay usi moot ka badla zror lain gay.

**All:** yes sir.

**Tarika and Purvi:** sir Shreya to chution ma Ahmadabad janay wali thi.

**ACP:** Ahmadabad… hmm pher who wahan kia kr rhi thi?

Abhijeet tum Tarika aur Sachin k sath wahan jao jahan Daya aur Shreya ka mukabala hua tha.

Purvi tum Shreya k mobile ki locations pta kro jub who chute pa gae tab se la kr jub Daya aur uska samna hua tab tak ki.

Freddy, tum Pankhaj aur ikhil Shreya k ghar jao shayad wahan se kuch mil jae.

Ma Salunkhe k pass se ho k ata hon k woh Becka ki body aur dosray evidences pher se check kray.

**All:** yes sir.

And everybody gets to work with new enthusiasm to get justice for their colleague and friend murdered and their senior who is missing and is accused of murder.

Somewhere near outskirts of Mumbai:

Man 1 was sitting beside the unconscious person staring in blank space and rubbing his hand in the hairs of unconscious person and lost in some thoughts.

**Man2:** what are you thinking?

**Man1:** I am thinking about future step.

**Man2:** what do you mean?

At the mean time unconscious person wakes up and smiles looking at both men present there.

Tears in eyes and happiness on face.

A light of relaxation and satisfaction can be easily identified on face.

Whereas both men are also happy to see the person awake.

SORRY REALLY VERY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. AND READY FOR ANY PUNISHMENT YOU WANT TO GIVE FOR THIS DELAY.

THANKYOU FOR YOUR APPRECIATION AND WOULD LOVE TO KNOW MY MISTAKES.

SO WHO ARE THESE MEN?

Who is the injured person?

Why is the person unconscious?

WHERE IS DAYA?

WHERE IS RAJAT?

WILL CID TEAM BE ABLE TO FIND ANY CLUE OR SONA AND RAJ WILL BE SUCCESSFUL?

WELL YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR ANSWERS.

SORRY AGAIN BEING DRIVER OF MY HOUSE AND EXAMS OF 2ND YESR MY DUTY OF BEING DRIVER BECAME TOUGH BUT NOW THAT EXAMS ARE OVER. I WILL SURELY TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.

AND YOU CAN GIVE ME ANY IDEA AS YOU LIKE. IT IS AN HONOUR FOR ME THAT ANY OF YOU CAN THINK THAT I MIGHT BE ABLE PUT YOUR THOUGHTS TO MY WORDS.

THANK YOU


	8. Chapter 8

All for one

Somewhere near outskirts of Mumbai:

Man 1 was sitting beside the unconscious person staring in blank space and rubbing his hand in the hairs of unconscious person and lost in some thoughts.

**Man2:** what are you thinking?

**Man1:** I am thinking about future step.

**Man2:** what do you mean?

At the mean time unconscious person wakes up and smiles looking at both men present there.

Tears in eyes and happiness on face.

A light of relaxation and satisfaction can be easily identified on face.

Whereas both men are also happy to see the person awake.

**In the bureau:**

**Purvi:** sir Shreya ka mobile ki location from her first holiday at 7am airport ha.

**ACP:** yani who Ahmadabad k liye nikli thi par shayad pohanch nhi ski.

**Purvi:** sir location Ahmadabad airport ki ha.

**ACP:** kia? Ahmadabad ki?

**Purvi:** yes sir.

**On the location of shoot out:**

**Sachin:** Sir yahan to sirf aik hi bullet shell mila ha.

**Abhijeet:** han ma bhi wohi soch rha hon.

**Tarika:** kia mtlb?

**Abhijeet:** Tarika Daya ne kaha tha k Shreya ne bhi us pa goli chalae thi.

**Sachin:** lakin yahan kahin bhi koi shell nhi ha sivaey aik k.

**Abhijeet:** wohi to smjh nhi a rha.

**Tarika:** to ab?

**Abhijeet:** wapis bureau chaltay hain wahin kuch pta chalay ga.

**In Shreya's house:**

Nikhil rings bell. No one opens.

**Pankhaj:** lgta ha koi ghar ma nhi ha.

**Freddy:** hmm. Lgta to yahi ha. Chalo neighbours se pochtay hain. Shayad unhain kuch pta ho.

**Nikhil:** hello sir.

**Man:** hello.

**Freddy:** yeh ghar walay kahan hain apko kuch pta ha?

**Man:** who to Ahmadabad chalay gae.

**Pankhaj:** kia? Kub? Q?

**Man:** kal raat ki flight se. who yahan apni ikloti beti ki wjah se rehtay thay. Jub woh hi nhi rhay to woh bhi chalay gae. Bohat ro rhay thay. Bilkul toot gae thay.

**Nikhil:** ok thank you.

**Man:** ap log?

**Nikhil:** hum Shreya k dost hain. Socha uncle aunty se mil lain.

**Man:** oh.

Nikhil opens the door and they enter the house. And start searching.

They saw many photos of team and team members with Shreya. Her medals and trophies. They became sad remembering all the time spent with her while looking at the photos.

Suddenly **Pankhaj:** daikho Shreya ki photo.

**Freddy:** aur kuch mila?

**Nikhil and Pankhaj:** nhi.

**Freddy:** chalo phir wapis chaltay hain.

**In the bureau:**

All reach bureau at nearly the same time.

**ACP:** kuch mila?

**Abhijeet:** sir sirf aik bullet shell mila ha aur kuch nhi.

**ACP:** sirf aik? Lakin Daya ne to kaha tha k Shreya ne bhi us pe goli chalae thi phir who bullet aur shell kahan gaya?

**Sachin:** sir wohi to smjh nhi a rha.

**Tarika:** aur to aur sir wahan in dono k elawah kisi aur ki mojoodgi ka koi nishan bhi nhi ha.

**ACP:** aur tum logon ko us k ghar se kuch mila?

**Freddy:** sir sirf yeh photo mili ha aur kuch nhi.

**ACP:** us k parents se kuch baat hui?

**Nikhil:** sir woh to kal raat ki flight se wapis Ahmadabad chalay gae.

**Purvi:** kia? Lakin q?

**Pankhaj:** woh neighbor ne kaha k Shreya ki wjah se who yahan rehtay thay to ab woh nhi ha to….

All become sad.

**Abhijeet:** sir yeh case to ulajhta hi ja rha ha.

**Sachin:** sir kuch bhi smjh nhi a rha kia krain?

At the same time Dr. sallunkhe enters.

**Dr:** abhi to aur uljhnay walay ho.

**Nikhil:** kia mtlb sir?

**Dr:** abhi tak murder weapon nhi mila ha.

**ACP:** kuch to mila hoga jis se pta chal jae k khon kis cheez se hua ha?

**Dr:** yahi to baat ha kuch bhi nhi mila ha.

**Purvi:** sir ab kia hoga?

**Abhijeet:** Purvi Shreya ki location details kia kehti hain?

**ACP:** woh to aur uljha rhy hain.

**Tarika:** kia mtlb sir?

**Purvi:** Shreya ki pehli chute k din 7am pa uski mobile location Ahmadabad airport ha.

**Abhijeet:** to phir woh yahan kia kr rhy thy? Aur wapis aye hi kyon aur kab?

**Sachin:** sir ab hum kia krain itna case suljha nhi ha jitna ulajh rha ha?

Before anyone can reply. DCP enters.

**DCP:** kaisi uljhan? Case to bilkul clear ha.

**Abhijeet:** kia mtlb sir?

**DCP:** Becka ka khoon Shreya aur uska khoon tumharay dost Daya ne kia ha.

**ACP:** sir case me bohat loose ends hain.

**DCP:** tum sirf apnay officer ko bachanay ki koshish kr rhay ho aur kuch nhi.

**Abhijeet in anger:** sir ap kaisi baatain kr rhay hain? Ap ko pta ha Daya ne kitni bar apni jan ki bazi lgae ha duty k waqt? Ap us k liye aisay kaisay keh sktay hain?

**DCP:** daikh rhay ho ACP? Yeh sab tumhari wjah se hua ha. Tum na hi sub ko dheel da rkhi ha.

**ACP:** sir aisi koi baat nhi ha.

**DCP:** to kaisi baat ha? Han btao kia jis goli se Shreya ki moot hui woh Daya ne nhi chalae?

**DCP:** jawab do.

**Sachin:** lakin sir but was cut.

**DCP:** tum log sirf apnay officer ko bachanay ki koshish kr rhay ho.

**ACP:** sir hum sirf sachai tak pohanchnay ki koshish kr rhay hain.

**DCP:** sachai yeh ha k tumhari di hui dheel ki wjah se tumhari aik officer ne apni dost ko mar dia aur dosray officer ne apni hi junior officer ko mar dia.

**Dr:** sir abhi tak jurm sabit nhi hua ha.

**DCP:** mtlb kia ha tumhara?

**ACP:** abhi tak murder weapon nhi mila ha.

**DCP:** iska mtlb yeh hua k Shreya ka jurm abhi tak sabit nhi hua. Lakin Daya. Uska to hua ha na? goli usi ki gun se chali ha na?

**ACP:** yes sir lakin but was cut

**DCP:** to ab tak giraftar q nhi kia usay?

**ACP:** sir hum usay dhondnay ki koshish kr hray hain.

**DCP:** CID jis se aj tak koi mujrim nhi pach paya us CID se aik mujrim nhi dhonda jar ha.

Abhijeet leaves bureau in anger.

**DCP:** daikha tum na ACP? Yeh sab tumhari wjah se ho rha ha. Aur choot do sab ko.

**ACP:** sir Daya bohat jald pakra jae ga. Hum lgay huay hain.

**DCP:** tum log usay dhondnay k bjay bekasoor sabit krnay ki koshish kr rhay ho. Mjhay jald se jald result chahiye.

**ACP:** yes sir.

DCP leaves. And everyone is sad and angry.

**Purvi:** sir ab?

**Sachin:** sir apnay Shreya ki body q da di us k parents ko? Shayad us se kuch pta chal jata.

**Dr:** Sachin uski koi zaroorat nhi thi mairi doctor se baat ho gae thi. Uski moot Daya ki goli se hui thi aur body pa koi aur nishan nhi tha.

**Sachin:** mairi to kuch smjh ma nhi a rha.

**Purvi:** hum 2 kadam agay jatay hain to 10 kadam peechay pohanch jatay hain.

**ACP:** abhi bohat dair ho gae ha tum sab apnay ghar jao. Kal daikhtay hain k kia krain.

**All:** yes sir.

Saying this ACP leaves bureau followed by Dr. sallunkhe. And everyone else also leaves.

In ACP's house bell rings. ACP opens door.

**Person:** ma ander a skta hon?

**ACP:** tum yahan kia kr rhay ho?

**Person:** pta that um pareshan ho ma bhi tha socha sath ma kuch waqt guzarain gay to acha lgay ga aur shayad koi rasta bhi mil jae.

**ACP:** Sallunkhe yar ma smjh nhi pa rha k kia krna chahiye.

**Dr:** sab theak ho jae ga.

**ACP:** jis kisi ne plan bnaya ha bohat soch k bnaya ha. Koi kami nhi chori.

**Dr:** tu fikar na kr. Koi to kmi hogi. Hum dhondh lain gay.

**ACP:** kahin Shreya aur Daya ki tarah baki sub pa bhi koi mushkil ya pareshani na ajae?

**Dr:** nhi hoga aisa kuch hum hain na. Shreya ki bari kuch nhi kr skay lakin Daya aur bakion ko kuch nhi honay dain gay.

**In Abhijeet's house:**

Abhijeet sofa pa baitha ha. Ankhain bund hain aur mathay ki silvatian gehri soch aur pareshani ko zahir kr rhi hain. Bell bjti ha. Aur woh ankhain kholta ha. Ankhon ki laal rangat aram ki kami ka peshkhema hain. Abhijeet darwaza kholta ha.

**Abhijeet:** tum yahan? Is waqt?

**Tarika:** q? ma yahan nhi a skti?

**Abhijeet:** mara yeh mtlb nhi tha. Raat bohat ho gae ha. 11:30 baj rhay hain. To isi liye poch rha tha. Sab khairiat ha na?

**Tarika:** neend nhi a rhi thi. To socha kisi se baat kron. Pehlay to Shreya aur Purvi se baat kr lia krti thi. Par ab himat hi nhi hui Purvi ko call krnay ki. Shreya ki yad a gae k hum conference call kia krtay thay. Pher socha tum se baat kron.

Par socha khud ati hun. Isi bahanay khana bhi khalain gay.

**Abhijeet:** han mjhay bhi guzray pal yad arhay thay. Acha hua tum agae. Ao ander ao na.

**Tarika:** thanks. Chalo khana khain. Jhoot mat bolna mjhay pta ha tum ne abhi tak kkuch nhi kahay hoga.

Abhijeet having tears in eyes.

**Tarika:** tum q fikar krtay ho hum Daya ko dhond lain gay.

**Abhijeet:** pher kia hoga? DCP usay arrest krwa k hi dum la ga. Mjhay kabhi kabhi bohat ghussa ata ha aur rona bhi.

Tarika puts a hand on his shoulder in order to soothe him so that he spills out everything that is in his heart.

**Abhijeet:** hamari bhi kia zindagi ha na. apni jan pa khail jao. Lakin jum hamain zrorat ho to hamari har qurbani ko bhool k hamain hi mord-e-ilzam tehra dia jata ha.

Kia DCP nhi janta k Daya ne duty k liye kabhi jan ki bhi parwa nhi ki lakin aj woh mushkil ma aya to us ki sari qurbanian raegan gae aur usay mujrim krar da dia.

Kia yahi ha hamari qurbanio, hamari imandari ki qeemat? K zroorat k waqt hum tanha reh jaen? Hamara sath dainay wala koi na ho? Hum unki nazron se gir jaen jinhain apni zindagi se ziada chahtay hain?

**Tarika:** Abhieet Daya tanha nhi ha. Hum hain us k sath. Hum sab hain. Tum ho, ma hon, Sallunkhe sir, ACP sir, Purvi, Sachin, Freddy, Pankhaj, Nikhiil aur Shreya.

Tumhain kia lgta ha Shreya hoti to kia usay acha lgta k Day ape ilzam aye aur woh bhi usay la k? kabhi nhi. woh beshak hamaray pass nhi ha lakin woh kbhi na chahti k Daya ko koi pareshani ho. Daikhna hum sab mil k na sirf usay dhond nikalain gay bul k usay usay Shreya k khoon se bari-uz-zima bhi sabit krain gay.

**Abhijeet:** Tarika kabhi kabhi lgta ha Daya shayad isiliye chala gya k us sath koi nhi tha. Tanhai k baes hum se door chala gya.

Pta ha tumhain apno ki ankhon ma apnay apko mujrim bntay daikhna kaisa hota ha? Dil krta ha k usi waqt khud ko goli mar lo. Apnay oper se bharoosa hi uth jata ha. Zinda rehnay ki, zindagi guzarnay ki chah sab khatam ho jati ha. Jub woh log jin pa hamari zindagi ka inhesar ho wohi hamaray sath na hon to hum kis k liye jiyen?

Mjhay dar lgta ha. Kahin usnay khud ko khuch kr n alia ho? Ya kahin humain dair ho gae usay dhondnay ma to kahin woh khud ko kuch kr na lay?

**Tarika:** Daya aisa kuch nhi kray ga. Usay pta ha k kuch ho jae tum us k khilaaf nhi jao gay. Aur CID k hotay kisi bekasoor ko saza nhi hoti.

**Abhijeet:** yehi to pareshani ha. Bewasoor nhi ha Daya. Shreya ki moot usi kki goli se hui ha.

With that he just falls on ground near sofa and breaks down in tears. Tarika sits beside him and hugs him tightly and also starts crying. He hugs her back. Both keeps crying in hug.

**In Nikhil's house:**

Sachin, Pankhaj and Nikhil are sitting and engrossed in deep thoughts. Door bell rings. Pankhaj opens the door.

**Pankhaj:** are sir ap? Ander aye na.

**Person:** thank you. Hello sir. Hello Nikhil.

**Sachin:** ao Freddy ao baitho. Aur yeh kia ha tumharay hath ma?

**Freddy:** yeh Manisha ne khana bhaija ha usnay kaha k kisi ne khana nhi khaya hoga to bna k bhaija k hum sab sath ma khalain.

**Nikhil:** thank you sir but mjhay bhook nhi ha.

With that he stands and was about to move stops hearing Sachin's voice.

**Sachin:** Nikhil bhook to kisi ko bhi nhi ha lakin agar humain Daya sir ko dhondna ha aur sachai tak pohanchna ha to energy chahiye.

**Freddy:** agr khana nhi khao gay to halaat ka muqabala krnay ki taqat kahan se aye gi?

With this everyone sits on dining table and starts eating.

**In Abhijeet's house:**

After sometime both stop crying and gets up from floor.

**Abhijeet to change the environment:** Tarika tum maray sath khana khanay aye thi to khana to bna k liye hona?

**Tarika also trying to change environment:** q? tumharay ghar ma khana nhi bnta?

**Abhijeet:** nhi tumhain to pta ha k main order da k mangwata hon.

**Tarika:** lakin itni raat ko to kain se nhi milay ga as its 12:30.

**Abhijeet:** ab kia krain?

**Tarika:** I can't believe it. Tum mjhay bhooka rakho gay?

**Abhijeet:** nhi nhi tum tehro ma kuch daikhta hon kitchen ma kuch to zror hoga.

Tarika starts laughing and Abhijeet is confused as why is she laughing?

**Abhijeet:** kia hua? Tum hanse q rhi ho?

**Tarika:** apni shakl daikho zara. Tum baitho aram se ma khana bna k laye thi pehlay hi ghar se. Ma khana lgati hon.

Then both sit down and have dinner.

**In ACP's house:**

**Dr:** boss bohat bhook lgi ha.

**ACP:** tujhay to hamesha bhook hi lgti rehti ha.

**Dr:** khana nhi khilana to saaf bta aisay maray khanay ko nazar n alga.

**ACP:** ruk lgwata hon khana.

Then they too have dinner together.

**In Purvi's house:**

Purvi is sitting by the window and remembering time she has spent with Daya. How much she has learned from him? And how he was always caring towards his colleagues.

**Purvi thinking:**

Nhi ma na Daya sir k under itna waqt guzara ha who aisa nhi kr sktay. Kabhi nhi.

Then she starts thinking about her time spent with Shreya. How they became friends? How she was always by her side at the time of need.

**Purvi thinking:**

Nhi ma Daya sir ko kuch nhi honay da skti. Ma apni dosti ka farz zror pura krongi. Ma na sirf Daya sir ko begunah sabit kron gi lakin us k sath sath Shreya k asal qatil ko bhi zror pkron gi.

Pher who uth k apni aur Shreya ki photo k samnay ja k khari ho jati ha.

Daikhna Shreya tumharay Daya sir ko kuch nhi hoga. Ma hon na. tumhari yeh dost da gi un ka sath. Jaisay tum daiti. Aur tum chahti hogi k hum dain. Tum bilkul fikar mat krna kuch nhi honay dongi ma unhain.

After this thought she suddenly feels her head spinning and remembers that she hasn't taken dinner yet.

**Thinking:**

Agar mjhay yeh lrae lrni aur jeetni ha to apna khayal bhi rakhna hoga warna ma sachae tak kaisay pohanchon gi agar khud bemar par gae to. Nhi ma apna khayal rkhon gi aur Daya sir aur baki sab ka bhi jaisay Shreya mera rakhti thi.

And with this she also has dinner.

**Near outskirts of Mumbai:**

Its around 10:30

The unconscious person having tears in eyes tries to sit but due to immense pain unable to do so.

**Man 1:** Shreya aram se. abhi tumhara zakham hara ha.

**Shreya:** ma theak hon sir. Ap dono to theak hain na?

**Man 2:** hum theak hain.

**Man 1:** thanks to you sirf tumhari wjah se.

**Shreya:** nhi sir bul k I am sorry.

**Man 2:** sorry kis liye? Tum na to humain bachaya ha? Agar tum na hoti to pta nhi woh log maray sath kia krtay?

**Shreya:** sir ma late ho gae. Mjhay un k plan ko smjhnay ma itni dair na lgti to ap k sath yeh sab nhi hota. Agr ma pehlay pt alga laity to…..

**Man 1:** Shreya is sab ma tumhari koi ghalti nhi ha.

**Man 2:** haan bul k humain to un k poray plan ka pta hi na chalta agr unhain pehlay pakar laitay. Pher pta nhi kis kis k sath kia kia krtay?

**Man 1:** han Shreya. Yeh sab choro yeh btao k ab tumhari tbiat kaisi ha?

**Shreya:** ma theak hon sir. Aur ap dono ko sahi salamat daikh k to bilkul theak ho gae hon. Pta ha ma kitna dar gae thi k kahin apko kuch ho na jae?

**Man2 to lighten the atmosphere with naughty smile:** dono ko daikh kr ya Daya sir ko daikh kr?

**Shreya:** kia Rajat sir ap bhi? And blushes and downs her head.

**Rajat:** ma to mazzak kr rha tha. Sir ap Shreya k pas baithain ma khana la k ata hon.

And saying this Rajat leaves.

Here Daya and Shreya are alone.

**Daya and Shreya speaks at the sametime:** sorry.

Then again.

**Daya and Shreya:** sorry?

**Daya:** tum q sorry keh rhi ho?

**Shreya:** sorry sir ma na apko sab kuch pehlay nhi btaya.

**Daya:** its ok Shreya un logon ne hum pa nazar rakhi hui thi tum btati bhi to kaisay?

**Shreya:** but still sir mjhay bohat bura lag rha ha. Agr ma apko sab kkuch pehlay bta daiti to yeh sab na hota.

**Daya:** is ma tumhari koio ghalti nhi ha bul k tum na na bta k samjhdari ka sabot dia ha. Soch agr tum mjhay btati to unhain pta chal jata aur pher woh mohtaat ho jatay. To bs ab tum khud ko ghalat smjhna bund kro tum na khuch ghalat nhi kia.

**Shreya:** lakin mairi wajah se kitnay logon ko takleef hui.

**Daya:** kisi ko takleef nhi hui. Aur waisay bhi jis se hum pyar krtay hain un k thori bohat takleef bardasht krna koi bari baat nhi. Smjhi? And then pats her head lightly saying this.

Shreya smiles lightly.

**Daya:** Shreya I am sorry ma na tum pa goli chalae. And lowers his head.

**Shreya:** sir maray he kehnay pa to chalae thin a apnay mjh pa goli to ap sorry q keh rhay hain?

**Daya having tears in his eyes:** lakin pher bhi takleef to hui hogi. Goli lgna woh bhi dil k itnay kareeb mamuli baat to nhi ha na.

**Shreya:** wipes his tears: sir abhi ap hi na to kaha k jis se hum pyar krtay hain un k liye thori bohat takleef bardasht krna koi bari baat nhi. and smiles a bit.

**Daya:** lakin agar goli dil pa lag jati to?

And Daya hugs her tightly as if he lose his grip on her she will no longer be with him. Shreya too hugs him back.

**Shreya:** sir mjhay ap pa pora yakeen ha k aisa kabhi na hota.

**And then to lighten the environment:** waisay bhi sir goli maray dil ko nhi lg skti kabhi bhi.

They separate from hug and Daya looks at her surprised.

**Daya:** woh q?

**Shreya naughtily:** mara dil ab maray pass ha hi kahan.

With this both starts smiling and just then Rajat comes with food and three have dinner.

And somehow sab mukhtalik jaghon pa munfarig sochon k sath aik hi waqt ma khana khatay hain. Jin k dil aik dosray se juray hain.

SORRY REALLY VERY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. I know I am super doper late and this is not what you all expected but I wanted to show feelings of everyone in the team. I know I am not a good writer and unable to fully portray the true feelings but I have tried my best and trying my best to improve myself.

Your comments and criticism are welcomed.

Oh and before I forget I need a permission. Can I just address you guys as 'yar'. Is trz-e-takhatub ka istemal bina ijazat mayub tasawar kia jata ha jis ka murtakib honay se garaiz krtay huay izata ka mutamani hon.

Shukriya.

Oh and you all have great power of guessing and writing.

And as far as another Dareya is concernes as punishment I am ready but it will take some time. But one thing it will have love, care, mooj and masti but no tragedy. I am working on an idea. Agar manzoor ha to bta dain.

Actually life ma har jagah pehlay hi har koi negativity pa focused ha to thora change k liye.

So you can guess anything you want and let me know if you want me to know.

Once again sorry for late update.

THANK YOU


	9. Chapter 9

All for one

**In a house:**

**Sona:** cheers! aj ma bht bht bht khush hon.

**Raj:** ma bhi.

**Sona:** bs yeh Daya pahra jae to hamara plan pora ho jae.

**Raj:** tum fikar na kro.

**Sona:** kaisay fikar na kron? Kab se tumharay bnday lgay huay hain lakin abhi tak kuch pta nhi chala.

**Raj:** pta chal jae ga.

**Sona:** tum smjh nhi rhay agar jaldi pta na chala to kahin woh sachae tak na pohanch jae? Ya kahin CID walon ko sab pta na chal jae?

**Raj:** aisa kuch nhi hoga. Mera khas bnda lgaya hua ha CID walon k peechay.

**Sona:** agar woh itna hi kaam ka bnda ha to abhi tak Daya ka q nhi pt alga paya?/

**Raj:** q k usay ma na Rajat k peechay lgaya hua ha.

**Sona:** mjhay yeh smjh nhi ata k Rajat ko mar q nhi daitay? Aik bnda musal sal us k peechay lgana par rha ha. Waisay apnay khas bnday ko hi q lgaya us k peechay?

**Raj:** CID wala ha kisi aur bnday ko bhaijta to woh bnda pakra jata yeh nhi pakra jaega.

**Sona:** marwa do us Rajat ko dar bhi khatam ho jaega kusay kuch yaad anay ya na anay ka.

**Then a person enters saying:** nhi mar sktay Rajat ko.

**Sona:** tum ho kon? Ander kaisay aye? Aur tumhari himat kaisay hui mairi baat k khilaaf janay ki?

**Raj:** sona relax gussa na kro pehlay uski poori baat to sun lo.

**Person:** madam ji hum Rajat ko is liye nhi mar sktay k pher us k qatil ko pakartay huay CID walay hum tak pohanch jaengay aur hamara sara plan fail ho jae ga.

**Sona:** per tum ho kon?

**Raj:** yahi to mera khas bnda ha Vinay.

**Sona:** Rajat is waqt kahan ha? Aur tum yahan ho to us pa nazar kon rakh rha ha?

**Vinay:** madam woh so rha ha actually uski tbiat kharab thi to doctor ne sedatives da k sula dia. And smiles evily.

**Sona:** lakin usay shak nhi hua k tum us pa nazar rakh rhay ho?

**Vinay:** madam ma uska friend ban gya tha aisay ma us k sath hhi rehta hon lagatar aur usay shak bhi nhi hota h us panazar rakhi ja rhi ha.

**Sona:** usnay tumhain dost bna lia aur shak nhi hua usay?

**Vinay:** CID walon se dosti krna koi asan kam thori na ha bht mushkil se dosti ki ha woh aisay k dosti ka hath usnay barhaya ta k usay mjh pa shak na ho.

**Sona:** tum jab jaogay to usay shak nhi hoga k tum kahan gae thay?

**Vinay:** nhi actually usay pta ha k ma roz morning walk pa jata hon to usay yahi lgay ga k ma wahin gya tha.

**Raj:** morning walk?

**Vinay:** sir roz apko bugs se hasil ki gae info dainay aur Rajat k mutalik btanay ata rha hon na to yeh sab morning walk k bahanay.

**Sona:** morning walk hi q?

**Vinay:** madam baki time hum aik sath sair krtay hain q k dost hain to sair sath hi ma krtay hain.

**Sona:** waisay tum yahan q aye?

**Vinay:** boss ne bulaya tha.

**Raj:** Sona tumhain is se milwana tha aur Vinay yeh bhi pochna tha k Rajat ko kuch yad to nhi aya na? aura gay chal k yad anay k kia chances hain?

**Vinay:** boss don't worry. Usay kuch yad nhi aya aur na hi ayega.

**Sona:** yeh tum itnay yakeen se kaisay keh sktay ho?

**Vinay:** madam ma na usay pocha tha bul k undino k baray ma bhi pocha tha indirectly ta k usay shak na ho.

**Sona:** to usnay kia kaha?

**Vinay:** yahi k pehlay din uski tbiat kharab ho gae thi to woh behosh ho gya aur in dino k baray me ziada kkuch yad nhi ha.

**Raj:** shukar ha is taraf se to fikar khatam hui.

**Vinay:** kia hua sir ap kisi baat ko la k pareshan lag rhay hain kahin Daya k na milnay ki wjah se to nhi?

**Raj:** haan Vinay tumnay bilkul sahi pehchana.

**Vinay:** sir ap bilkul befikar ho jaen bs Rajat ki chutian khatam honay wali hain aik week ma phir ma khud daikhta hon kaisay nhi milta Daya.

**Sona:** theak ha abhi tum jao.

**Vinay:** g madam.

And with this Vinay leaves.

**Sona:** Raj yeh Vinay kuch ziada hi chalak ha.

**Raj:** akhir khas admi ha mera aisay hi nhi bn gya.

**Sona:** nhi mjhay yeh zrorat se ziada hi chalak lg rha tha.

**Raj:** tum bila wjah fikar kar rhi ho.

**Sona:** agar tumahin is pa bharoosa ha to theek ha.

**Raj:** ma sjmhta hon k tum hamaray plan ki wjah se fikar mund ho par yakeen kro yeh qabil-e-itmaad ha.

**Sona:** Shreya k marnay aur Daya pa ilzam se adha hi plan kamyab hua ha. Jab tak Dayan hi pakra jata pora plan kamyab nhi ho skta.

**Raj:** yeh to ha. Lakin jaldi pakra jae ga Daya bhi.

**Sona:** chalo bht raat ho gae ha sonay chaltay hain.

**Raj:** haan chalo.

**Next morning:**

**In the bureau:**

Abhijeet, Purvi and ACP comes first and after 5 mins all others arrive. All are gloomy and don't know what to do? How to prove Daya innocent? Or rather how to find him? Then everybody thinks about their lost colleagues and with a new energy starts a fresh.

**Abhijeet:** Purvi sab se pehlay Ahmadabad pta kro k Shreya k parents sahi salamat pohanch gae kia?

**ACP:** haan acha mari DCP k sath meeting ha ma jar ha hon kuch pta chalay to btana.

**Abhijeet:** yes sir.

**Sachin:** sir kahin aisa to nhi k Becka k murder ma humain wohi mila jo qatil chahta tha k humain milay?

**Nikhil:** ya jo woh chahta tha k hum sochain aur hum nay sabooton ki base pa wohi socha?

**Purvi:** sir ma na pta kr lia ha Shreya k parents pohanch gae hain Ahmadabad.

**Abhijeet:** theak ha.

**Purvi:** sir Shreya aur Becka dost hain yeh baat hum sab ma se kisi ko nhi pta thi.

**Sachin:** haan sir Daya sir ko bhi nhi.

**Pankhaj:** to kia hua?

**Abhijeet:** to yeh Pankhaj k jub yeh baat hamain nhi pta thi k Shreya aur Becka dost hain to qatil ko kaisay pta chali?

**Nikhil:** kia mtlb sir?

**Sachin:** agr kisi ko pta hoga k dono dost hain tabhi Shreya ko Becka k khoon ma phansa sakta ha na woh.

**Abhijeet:** bilkul sahi. Toh ab humain pta lgana ha k Shreya aur Becka ki dosti kab se thi? Kahan aur kab dost bni? Aur sab se zrori k kis kis ko is dosti k baray ma pta tha?

**All:** yes sir.

**Near outskirts of Mumbai:**

Daya and Rajat are awake and talking about their next step. Then suddenly Rajat sees time and goes saying.

**Rajat:** sir ma thori dair ma ata hon.

**Daya:** theak ha sambhal k jana.

**Rajat:** yes sir.

Daya dosray kamray ma jata ha aur Shreya ko daikhta ha. She is looking like a sleeping beauty. He sits on a near by chair and continuously staring her. Then she opens her eyes and sees him beside her and smiles. He also smiles back.

**Shreya baithtay huay:** good morning sir

**Daya:** shreya aram se. sudden moment se hurt hoga.

**Shreya:** sir ma theak hon. Ap theak hain na? rajat sir kahan hain? Woh bhi theak hain na?

**Daya:** rajat kuch kaam se gaya ha ata hi hoga. Tum khana khalo pher medicine bhi to laini ha

**Shreya:** sir Rajat sir ajaen pher sath ma khaen gay. Mjhay pta ha ap dono na bhi nhi khaya.

**Daya:** lakin ….

**Shreya cut him:** sir ma janti hon ap dono pareshan hain aur upper se mairi tbiat na pareshani aur barha di ha apki.

**Daya:** nhi Shreya aisa kuch nhi ha. Aur tum pa goli to ma na hi chalae thi na to tum aisa q soch rhi ho. Agar kuch hua ha to mairi wjah se.

**Shreya:** lakin apko mjh pe goli chalanay k liye ma na hi majboor kia tha. Ap please aisa na sochain.

**Daya:** pher tum bhi aisa sochna bund kro.

**Shreya:** yes sir.

In the meantime Rajat enters with breakfast.

**Rajat:** ab kaisi tbiat ha Shreya?

**Shreya:** ma theak hon sir ap kaisay hain?

**Rajat:** ma bhi theak hon. Chalo breakfast krtay hain.

**Daya:** haan chalo. Pher tum dono na medicine bhi laini ha

**Rajat and Shreya:** aur apnay rest bhi krna ha.

**Daya:** mjhay kia hua ha? Ma bilkul theak : sir ap sari raat se jag rhay hain.

**Daya:** koi baat nhi Rajat nazar bhi to rakhni zroori ha. Aur tum bhi bemar ho to tumhain bhi proper rest ki zrorat ha.

**Rajat:** sir ma ab theak hon aur un drugs ka asar bhi khatam ho gya ha.

**Shreya:** pehlay khana kha lain thanda ho rha ha?

**Rajat:** oh haan sorry chalo pehlay khalain.

They had breakfast. After breakfast.

**Shreya:** Rajat sir yeh apki medicine. Aur Daya sir chalain ap jaen so jaen.

**Rajat:** thank you Shreya. Aur sir Shreya sahi keh rhi ha ap jaen rest kr lain thori dair.

**Daya:** ma theak hon tum dono ko smjh ma nhi ata kia?

**Rajat:** ap sahi rhain is k liye rest zrori ha sir.

**Daya:** rest kr k time waste nhi kr skta ma mjhay jald se jald sab theak krna ha

**Rajat:** lekin sir….

**Daya in anger:** kia lakin? Kia chahtay ho tum ma yahan aram kron aur wahan …

He couldn't complete his sentence and leaves the room. Shreya presses Rajat's shoulder lightly.

**Rajat:** Shreya sir smjh nhi rhay. Aisay to woh bemar par jaen gay. Aur sab theak krnay k liye unka theak hona bhi to zrori ha.

**Shreya:** ma smjhti hon sir ap fikar na krain. Ma daikhti hon sir ko.

**Rajat:** theak ha tum sir se baat kro agar woh baat maan lain toh acha ha. Ma zara situation ka pt alga k ata hon ta k hum plan start kr sakain.

**Shreya:** ok sir. But be careful.

Rajat leaves from there and Shreya enters the room where Daya had gone.

Daya is sitting with head in his palms. Shreya sits beside him.

**Daya:** I am sorry Shreya. Ma bila wjah tum pa aur Rajat pe chila dia.

**Shreya:** sir idhar daikhain.

Daya looks at her and she looks in his eyes and continues.

**Shreya:** sir apko guilty feel krnay ki zrorat nhi ha. Hum smjhtay hain.

**Daya:** lakin pher bhi mjhay aisay paish nhi ana chahiye tha. Ma janta hon tum log mara hi bhalay ki baat kr rhay thay.

**Shreya:** sir pareshani ma ho jata ha.

**Daya:** tum log bhi to pareshan ho tum ya Rajat to kabhi nhi chilae. Jab k tum dono to kitni takleef se bhi guzray ho.

**Shreya:** sir ap lait jaen.

**Daya:** yeh maray swal ka jwab nhi ha Shreya.

**Shreya:** sir ap laitain to ma jwab bhi daiti hon.

**Daya:** Shreya ma sona nhi chahta. Mjhay dar lgta ha. Lgta ha mara sab kuch chin jae ga

**Shreya:** sir kuch na chinay isi liye to yeh sab kia ha na. aur ma hon na ap k pas kuch nhi hoga lait jaen please.

Daya lays down and Shreya sits beside him.

**Daya:** ab maray swal ka jawab.

**Shreya:** sir takleef to apnay bhi sahi ha na.

**Daya:** lakin tum dono se ziada to nhi.

**Shreya:** sir hum na apna dard apas ma banta lakin apnay nhi. apnay sara kuch ander hi rakh lia.

Daya was stunned by her reply.

**Shreya:** sir share krna chahain gay? Kehtay hain share krnay se acha feel hota ha.

**Daya:** Shreya mjhay Abhijeet ko la k bht tension ho rhi ha. Baki sab to apas ma dard bant lain gay par Abhijeet nhi bantay ga.

**Shreya:** sir Dr. Tarika hain na un k sath. Abhijeet sir ko smjhti hain, unka dard, unki takleef, un k dill ma chupi baatain. Ap fikar na krain woh smbhal laingi unhain.

**Daya:** haan Tarika usay achay se smjhti ha.

**Shreya:** aur ACP sir bhi to hain sab ko sambhalnay k liye.

**Daya:** Shreya tum aur Purvi bhi to kitni close friends ho tumhain bhi to uski fikar hoti hogi? Aur pher chahay tumharay majboor krnay pa hi ma na tum pa goli chalae lakin tumhain dard to hua hoga na? aur pher apnay parents ko apnay samnay rotay daikhna jub k tumhain pta ho k un ansoon ki wjah tum ho. Tumhain kitna dard hua hoga na?

**Shreya:** haan sir bht dard hua tha aur hota ha par jab ye sochti hon k jub sab theak hoga to sab chehray pa kaisi khushi a jaegi sachai jaan k. bas usi khushi ka tasawar dard ko khtam kr daita ha.

**Daya:** Shreya pta ha kbhi kbhi mara bhi dil chahta ha k maray pas bhi maa ho jis ki god ma sar rakh k ma apnay saray dard sari takleefain bhool jaon. Tumharay pass to hain lakin tum aj unki godh ma sar nhi rakh skti yahi soch hi kitni dardnak ha na tumharay liye.

Shreya moves Daya's head and place in her lap and starts caressing his hairs slowly and lovingly.

**Shreya:** sir ab acha lag rha ha?

**Daya:** bht thank you. Lakin tumhain to dard ho rha ha na.

**Shreya:** sir jub sab khatam hoga to sach jan k maa ka sar fakhar se buland ho jae ga yehi soch mjhay dard bardasht krnay ki himat daiti ha. Aur yeh sab khatam ho ga to ma lambi chute la k jaon gi aur maa se laad uthwon gi.

**Daya:** mairay pas to aisa koi nhi jiss k fakhar k liye mara dard khatam ho jae. Maa nhi ha jis se ma naaz uthwaon.

**Shreya:** sir ap aisa q sochtay hain daikhye ga ap ki llife ki bhi har kami poori ho gi.

**Daya:** Shreya pta ha log kehtay hain ma bht khush kismet hon maray pass aik achi job ha, settled hon, Abhijeet jaisa dost ha. Lakin unhain nhi pta k asal dolat to rishtay hotay hain jin k mamlay ma ma bht nad naseeb hon.

**Shreya:** sir yeh sab khatam ho jae phir I promise apko sab rishtay milain gay.

**Daya innocently:** paka milain gay na?

**Shreya:** paka. Ab ap aankhain bund krain aur so jaen.

**Daya:** theak ha par tum kahin jao gi to nhi na?

**Shreya:** nhi kabhi nhi kahin nhi. ma ap k sath hon hamesha harm or pe. Ab ap sojaen please.

And after some time Daya sleeps peacefully in Shreya's lap and Shreya keeps thinking about what Daya said to her.

**Shreya thinking:**

Daya sir ne apnay ander kitna kuch chupa rakha ha. Kabhi daikh k lgta hi nhi k ander se woh kitnay akelay hain. Lakin ab nhi sir aik baar yeh sab khatam ho jae apko saray rishtay milain gay jo ap chahtay hain. Yeh mera ap se aur khud se wada ha.

After 4 hours Daya wakes up and Rajat also returns.

**Daya:** Shreya tum abhi tak aisay hi baithi ho thak gae hogi. Mara sar apni god se hta daiti.

**Shreya:** nhi sir ma bilkul nhi thaki. Ap ko aram se neend aye na?

**Daya:** thanks.

Then Rajat enters.

**Daya:** I am sorry Rajat mjhay tum pa chilana nhi chahiye tha.

**Rajat:** koi baat nhi sir ma smjhta hon. Aur halaat he kuch aisay hain. Ho jata ha. Ab guilty feel na krain aur jo hua bhool jaen.

**Daya:** thanks.

**Rajat:** sir hamain apna plan jald hi start krna hoga.

**Shreya:** kia hua sir?

**Rajat:** aik to mairi chutian khatam honay ka yeh last week ha

**Shreya:** aur kia wjah ha sir?

**Rajat:** team bht zoron se Daya sir ko dhoond rhi ha aur sachae tak pohanchnay ki koshish kr rhi ha.

**Daya:** hmmm to kal se hi apna plan action ma latay hain.

**Shreya:** bilkul sir.

**In a house:**

**Raj:** Sona kia soch rhi ho?

**Sona:** mjhay abhi bhi vinay par yakeen nhi ha.

**Raj: **tum bila wjah shak kr rhi ho.

**Sona:** lakin mera dil keh rha ha kuch garbar ha.

**Raj:** to btao kaisay dor hoga tumhara shak?

**Sona:** hmmm aik kaam kro us se kaho Rajat ki photos send kray.

**Raj:** us se kia hoga?

**Sona:** bs mjhay yakeen ho jae ga us pa.

**Raj:** theak ha tum yahi chahti ho to yahi sahi.

**Sona:** lakin usay yeh na btana kis liye chahiye. Koi bhana bna daina.

**Raj:** theak ha jaisa tum kaho.

Raj calls vinay.

**Vinay:** hello. Haan boss.

**Raj:** Vinay Rajat k kuch photos send kro kal.

**Vinay:** kia hua boss? Koi problem ha?

**Raj:** nhi bs doctor us ki ankhon, honton aur chehray ko daikh k btana chahta ha k drugs ka effect khtam ho gya ya abhi baki ha?

**Vinay:** theak ha boss subha hi bhaijta hon.

And the call ends.

SORRY REALLY VERY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. I know k mairi writing ma bht kami bht ghaltian hain aur ma un ghaltion ma sudhar aur kahani ma behtari krna chahta hon jo sirf ap k tawan se mumkin ha.

Toh please please please apko mairi stories ma jo kmi lgay ya jo cheez ap chahtay hain aur missing ha uski neeshan dahi krain.

Jab tak aplog btaen gay nhi I won't be able to improve my writing.

Once again sorry for late update.

THANK YOU


	10. Chapter 10

All for one

Thank you so so so much for liking my stories and OS umeed ha umeedon pe pora itron agar na utar paon to bta daina.

Enjoy reading

**Vinay:** theak ha boss subha hi bhaijta hon.

And the call ends.

**In the bureau:**

All gather around after sometime

**Abhijeet:** kia pta chala?

**Purvi:** kuch nhi sir

**Rajat:** sir dono ki dosti college se ha

**Abhijeet:** yani dono college me sath thi

**Sachin:** g sir aur dono bht achi dosti thi dono me sara college janta tha

**Nikhil:** lakin pher dono alag ho gae aura b Becka Mumbai aye to dono ki mulakat dobara hui

**Abhijeet:** aur kuch? Koi aur purana dost un k college ka? Ya kisi aur ko kkuch pta ho k dono aik dosray se rabtay ma ha?

**Nikhil:** nhi sir

**Abhijeet:** chalo lunch time ho gya ha pehlay kuch khalo pher daikhtay hain agay kia krain

**All:** yes sir

Purvi was thinking something in the whole time and something clicked her mind and then she also went for lunch with others.

**Near outskirts of Mumbai:**

Daya, Rajat and Shreya are discussing the plan.

**Rajat:** sir humain unhain kisi aur tarha samnay lana hoga

**Daya:** un k samnay hum nhi ja sktay yeh un k liye positive point ha

**Shreya:** sir yehi hamaray liye bhi to positive point ha

Then they discuss their plan and then start to put it into action.

**In an old building:**

**Vinay:** boss yeh lain Rajat ki pictures aur video.

**Raj:** video?

**Vinay:** agar pictures se mam ka shak dur na ho to is liye

**Sona:** theak ha.

They check the photos and video and Sona is satisfied.

**Sona:** lakin yeh tum kisi k hath bhi bhej wa sktay thay

**Vinay:** wo kuch kaam tha

**Raj:** kia kaam?

**Vinay:** customer milay hain unhain wepons chahiye aur drugs bhi

**Sona:** hain kon log?

**Vinay:** Mr. and Mrs. Richard hain. NRI hain aur wapis janay se pehlay wo kharidna chahtay hain.

**Sona:** lakin pehlay unka background check krna hoga

**Vinay:** kr lia ha check sab kuch theak hain

**Raj:** theak ha lakin pehlay hum unse milna chahtay hain

**Vinay:** to ma unhain kal ka time de daita hon

**Sona:** nhi aj bulao unhain. Raat 10 bjay ka time da do

**Vinay:** theak ha pher ma unhain bta daita hon

Vinay makes a call and informs the listener about the meeting time.

**Sona:** unhain yahin bula lo

Vinay also tells him the address

**Raj:** yahan q bulaya unhain? Kisi ko is jagah ka nhi btana tha

**Sona:** yahan security ziada achi ha is liye

**In the bureau:**

Everyone comes back and Purvi is searching something on her computer and everyone else is also trying to get some lead to solve the puzzle.

Abhijeet thinks something and calls Tarika.

**On call:**

**Tarika:** hello

**Abhijeet:** Tarika tum free ho?

**Tarika:** haan koi kaam ha?

**Abhijeet:** bht akela ho gya hon kia tum meray sath thori dair bahar chal skti ho?

**Tarika:** theak ha ma tum se parking me milti hon.

The call ends and Abhijeet moves towards parking lot and Purvi stops him.

**Purvi:** sir

**Abhijeet:** haan

**Purvi:** I am not feeling good. Kia ma ghar ja skti hon?

**Abhijeet:** theak ha jao

And both leave bureau

Abhijeet meets Tarika in parking lot and both leave in his car. And Purvi leaves in her car.

Abhijeet parks the car near a park. Both enter park and sit on a bench

Tarika puts a hand on his shoulder.

**Tarika:** kia hua? Kia kehna chahtay ho?

**Abhijeet:** tumhain kaisay pta k ma kuch kehna chahta hon?

**Tarika:** tumhain itnay time se janti hon. Tumhari call se hi pta chal gya tha k tum kuch kehna chahtay ho

**Abhijeet:** thank you mjhay smjhnay k liye

**Tarika:** ab btao kia baat ha?

**Abhijeet:** mjhay lgta ha hum pe nazar rakhi jar hi ha

**Tarika:** kia mtlb?

**Abhijeet:** hum jahan bhy jaen jo bhi krain koi evidence koi lead hi nhi mil rhi

**Tarika:** yani jab tum log sochtay ho k kahan ja k check krain to wahan kuch nhi milta

**Abhijeet:** haan isi liye ma tumhain yahan laya hon q k mjhay lgta ha k bureau me bugs hain.

**Tarika:** to kia hamaray gharon me bhi?

**Abhijeet:** pta nhi lakin ab ma risk nhi laina chahta tha is liye yahan laya hon tumhain

**Tarika:** to ab kahan jana ha evidence k liye?

Abhijeet looks at her in amazement.

**Tarika:** aisay mat daikho me tumhain janti hon aur tumhari soch ko parhna meray liye itna mushkil nhi ha.

Abhijeet hugs her tightly

**Abhijeet:** I love you Tarika. Thank you mera sath dainay k liye. Agar tum na hoti to pta nhi kia hota

**Tarika:** ab ma hona na? to chalo chalain

And both leave from there and enter a house when they heard a noise from a room and goes there and sees a person checking cupboard.

**Abhijeet:** tum yahan?

**Person:** ap dono?

**Tarika:** haan lakin tum yahan kaisay?

**Abhijeet:** tumhari to tbiat kharab thi na?

**Purvi:** sorry sir. Ma nay jhoot bola

**Tarika:** lakin q?

**Abhijeet:** aur tum yahan kia kr rhi ho?

**Purvi:** sir pta nhi q mjhay lga shayad hum pe nazar rakhi jar hi ha is liye apse jhoot bol k bureau se bahar aye thi aur socha sirf Daya sir ka ghar hi hum ne check nhi kia. Shayad yahan kuch mil jae to yahan a gae. Lakin ap dono?

**Abhijeet:** mjhay bhi aisa hi lga aur isi liye yahan aye hain

**Tarika:** kuch mila tumhain?

**Purvi:** abhi tak to nhi

**Abhijeet:** chalo daikhtay hain

They searched the house and found nothing and leave from there Abhijeet told Purvi to go home as going to bureau will create suspicion and Tarika and Abhijeet leave for bureau.

**Near outskirts of Mumbai:**

Rajat comes after attending the call.

**Rajat:** sir jal phainknay ka time agya ha

**Daya:** theak ha. Hum tyari krtay hain tum zara check kro team kia kr rhi ha

**Rajat:** yes sir

And leaves from there. Daya daikhta ha k Shreya kisi soch me dubi hui ha.

Daya sits near her

**Daya:** Shreya kia baat ha? Kia soch rhi ho?

**Shreya:** sir kuch nhi bas plan k mutalik hi soch rhi thi

**Daya:** fikar mat kro sab theak hoga

**Shreya:** janti hon jab tak ap hain kuch ghalat nhi ho skta

Just then Rajat enters and tells them what team is doing and when he finished.

**Shreya and Daya together:** Abhijeet/Purvi

**Rajat:** kia?

**Daya:** Abhijeet ko pta chal gya ha k bureau me bugs hain ya shayad usay shak ho gya ha

**Shreya:** aur Purvi ko bhi

**Rajat:** to ab?

**Daya:** Abhijeet aur Purvi ko agar shak hua ha to wo zroor kahin gae hongay koi suraag dhondnay.

**Rajat:** lakin kahan?

**Shreya:** sir apka ghar

**Daya:** oh haan wahin abhi tak yeh log nhi gae thay

**Rajat:** sir wahan kuch ha to nhi?

**Daya:** nhi ma na ghar me kuch nhi rakha sab kuch bureau me hi ha

**Shreya:** kia? Sir bureau me? Lakin wahan to kisi ko bhi pta chal skta ha

**Daya:** nhi wo sab se safe jagah ha

**Rajat:** wo kaisay?

**Daya:** q k koi bhi Shreya ki table nhi check kray ga uski death k baad is liye

**Shreya:** meri table?

**Daya:** haan ma nay sub kuch tumhari table me rakha tha jub tumhain goli lgi thi aur me wahan se agya tha

Rajat still confused.

**Shreya:** q k apko pta tha k sab apko dhundain gay

And Rajat completes her sentence

**Rajat:** aur kisi ko Shreya ki table check krnay ka hosh nhi hoga

**Daya:** haan isi liye ma ne sab kuch Shreya ki table k locked drawer me rakh dia

And they start there preparation for their plan's success.

**At night:**

Mr and Mrs. Richard reach place and are thoroughly checked by men before they are seated in building for meeting.

After abiut 15 min Raj and Sona enter and sit across them

**Sona:** hello

**Mrs. Richard:** hello

**Raj:** hope you didn't had any difficulty in reaching here

**Mr. Richard:** well not a lot

**Sona:** that's really good

**Mrs. Richard:** if you don't mind can we come straight to the point as we don't have much time we have to get back

**Raj:** sure sure

**Sona:** anything special

**Mr. Richard:** a candle light dinner with my love and we can't wait for it

**Raj:** oh in that case we shouldn't make you wait

**Mr. Richard:** we want methylene-dioxy-methamph-etamine about 200 kg and 25 MSBS Radon

**Raj:** it will cost you Rs.550000

**Mrs. Richard:** money is not an issue but we need it tomorrow as we are going back tomorrow evening

**Sona:** alright how about at 6p.m tomorrow?

**Mr. Richard:** no no I have promised my love to take her shopping at that time.

**Raj:** then what time suits you?

**Mrs. Richard:** how about 3p.m tomorrow?

**Raj:** sure done

**Mr. Richard:** alright then we will meet at 3 tomorrow. Same place

**Sona:** ah….actually not here

**Mrs. Richard:** what do you mean? Then where?

**Raj:** actually to time is required to transport your goods from warehouse to here. So if you don't mind can you take goods directly from warehouse?

**Mr. Richard:** hmm as it will save our time so ok

**Sona:** then it's done

**Mr. Richard:** do you guys by any chance know who is the daring person to put CID in a fix?

**Raj:** why?

**Mr. Richard:** I have promised my wife that I'll have her met him

**Mrs. Richard:** I am a huge fan of brave and daring people so I wanted to meet him.

**Mr. Richard:** but if you don't know then it's ok

**Sona:** how can you say that someone has done it? I mean it is quite evident that Daya has shot a CID officer to death

**Mrs. Richard:** what do you think we are? Idiots? Daya can never shot a CID officer to death it's clear that he was made to do so.

**Raj:** please don't be angry. She was just asking.

**Mrs. Richard:** darling now what about the present we thought to give him as a token of my appreciation for his heroic work?

**Sona:** present?

**Mr. Richard:** yes. Actually the order we placed we require only half of it. the remaining half is for that person.

**Raj:** but it's too expensive

**Mrs. Richard:** presents are not valued by price.

**Sona:** we have done it

**Mr. Richard:** no offence but how are we suppose to believe you?

**Raj:** we framed CID officer Shreya in the death of his own friend and then we forced Daya to shot her.

Then they tell everything how they did it and why?

**Mr and Mrs. Richard:** you guys are so intelligent. You made such a flawless plan and succeeded. It was great meeting you.

**Mr. Richard:** so as I said earlier half order was a gift so we will take delivery of half and pay for full.

They shake hands and leave.

**Near outskirts of Mumbai:**

Rajat is sitting alone with head down and in a deep thought. Shreya comes and sits beside him.

**Shreya:** sir wo theak hogi. Aur bht jald ap us k pass hongay

**Rajat:** hmmm umeed to yahi ha

**Shreya:** sir jub ap us se itna pyar krtay hain to bta q nhi daitay?

**Rajat:** darr lgta ha. Kahin usnay mna kr dia to? Ya wo kisi aur se pyar krti hui to? Us k dill me aisa kkuch na hua to?

**Shreya:** sir itnay saray darr?

**Rajat:** pyar me pyar ko khonay k darr se bhar k kuch nhi hota

**Shreya:** aik darr hota ha

**Rajat:** knsa darr?

**Shreya:** dair kr dainay ka darr

**Rajat:** kia mtlab? Ma kuch smjha nhi

**Shreya:** sir hum CID officers hain kab kia ho jae pta nhi chalta. Aisay ma apko darr nhi lgta?

**Rajat:** Shreya yeh darr lgta ha k kahin ma us se wada kron aur wafa na kr paon to?

**Shreya:** sir zindagi humain jitna time da humain chahiye usay aisay guzarain jaisay aj akhri din ha

**Rajat:** Shreya

**Shreya:** sir kia ap nhi chahain gay k ap Purvi ko uski zindagi k akhri din ko latadad khushion se bhar dain?

Rajat looks at her confused

**Shreya:** sir har din k har pal ko apnay pyar k sath guzarain to agar kuch hua bhi to ap ka aik din ka pyar bhi aglay k liye sari zindagi ka khazana bun jae ga

**Rajat:** tum theak keh rhi ho lakin agar us ne inkar kr dia?

**Shreya:** ma usay krnay hi nhi don gi. Sir pyar ho jae to izhaar me dair nhi krni chahiye. Q k zindagi ka koi bharosa nhi. jitna time apnay pyar k sath milay samait laina chahiye.

Rajat hugs her lightly

**Rajat:** thank you Shreya. Tum ne sahi kaha. Ab ma dair nhi kron ga. Bs kuch theak ho jae to propose kr don ga

**Shreya:** you are welcome sir. Waisay bhi yeh mainay apni dost k liye kia ha because I know ap usay bht khush rakhain gay

All this time Daya was listening to their conversation. He becomes sad and leaves the place.

**Shreya:** chalain sir khana khatay hain bht bhook lgi ha

**Rajat:** haan chalo.

They enter inside and found Daya sitting on bed with closed eyes.

**Rajat:** sir ma khana la k ata hon

**Daya:** sambhal k jana

**Rajat:** yes sir

**Shreya:** sir ap theak hain? I mean apki tbiat theak ha?

**Daya:** haan ma theak hon q?

**Shreya:** wo ap aisay baithay hain na is liye

**Daya smiles:** bas aik bar pher se cross check kr rha tha

**Shreya:** sir ap bilkul tension na lain hum kamiab zror hon gay

**Daya:** janta hon

**Shreya:** sir apse kuch mang skti hon?

**Daya:** haan kaho kia chahiye?

**Shreya:** sir please aj raat ma jagon gi ap aur Rajat sir rest krain

**Daya:** lakin tunhari tbiat theak nhi ha

**Shreya:** ma janti hon aur yeh bhi janti hon k kal ap ki aur Rajat sir ki mjh se ziada mehnat lgay gi isliye. Ap dono rest krain aj raat

Rajat enters with food

**Rajat:** nhi Shreya tumhara zakham abhi theak nhi hua

**Shreya:** please sir maan jaen

**Rajat:** lakin

**Shreya cuts him:** sir apnay kaha k ma apse mang skti hon aur ab jab mang rhi hon to ap da nhi rhay

**Daya:** theak ha jaisay tumhari khushi

**Shreya:** thank you sir thank you so much

**Rajat:** lakin sir yeh abhi weak ha and she needs rest

**Daya:** janta hon lakin ma hami bhar chukka hon. Chalo khana khatay hain

After dinner Rajat and Daya went to sleep but Daya is not able to sleep. And as Rajat pills contained sedation he slept. Daya moved out from room

**Shreya:** sir ap yahan? Soye nhi?

**Daya:** neend nhi a rhi

**Shreya:** to yahan ajaye

Daya sits with her. Both are quite

**Shreya:** sir agar ap bura na manain to ma kuch kahon?

**Daya:** agar dobara aisi koi farmaaesh ha to ma nhi mano ga pehlay hi bta rha hon

**Shreya:** sorry sir. I didn't mean to hurt you

**Daya:** Shreya I am not hurt. Just concerned that you are not fine yet

**Shreya:** lakin apki marzi k bina mainay zid kr k baat manwaae

**Daya:** lakin merya aur Rajat k bhalay k liye hi zidd kit hi na. so don't worry

**Shreya:** sir ap naraz to nhi hain na?

**Daya:** bilkul bhi nhi. aura b is baray me sochna bund kr do

**Shreya:** sir ma wo kia

**Daya:** kia baat ha? Kia kehna chahti ho?

**Shreya:** sir kia ma apko subha ki tarha sula don?

Daya looks at her surprised and she bows her head down embarrassed. Daya sees her embarrassed and smiles lightly

**Daya thinking:**

Ma khud bhi to yahi chahta hon. Us k pass rehna.

Daya puts his head and closes his eyes. And Shreya stares at his face and starts moving her fingers in his hairs. And after 10 min Daya is in deep slumber and Shreya smiles looking at him.

**In the morning:**

**In the bureau:**

Everyone is there and trying various ways to solve the cases in hand. But to their bad luck nothing is working in their favor. Then just before lunch time Purvi receives a call and leaves bureau.

After about 30 mins of her leaving Abhijeet receives a message and about 2 min late receives a call.

**Abhijeet:** sir aik jagah qatal hua ha

**Acp:** theak ha tum Nikhil aur Sachin ko la jao

**Abhijeet:** sir bhi chalain

**Acp:** lakin

But Abhijeet shows him a message and he agrees

**Acp:** theak ha ma bhi chalta hon

And they signal everyone to come with them

**At the godown:**

**Mr. Richard:** here is your money

**Raj:** thank you

**Sona:** and here is your order

And just then CID team arrives there and firing starts

And a bullet is about to hit Abhijeet but Mrs. Richard pushes him away and bullet hits her in the chest

**Mr. Richard and his secretary screams:** SHHHHHHRRRRRRREEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA

And everyone gets shocked except Abhijeet, ACP and Purvi as they have already recognized them.

Shreya is taken to hospital and Raj and Sona to jail with video evidence of their confession in yesterday's meeting

Everyone is outside operation theatre and Tarika and Dr. Salunkhe also arrive there.

**Acp:** Daya yeh sab kia ha?

**Abhijeet:** Rajat tum to chution pe thay na to yahan aur is sab me kaisay?

**Daya:** me btata hon

But before he speaks doctor comes out and everyone gathers around him

**Daya:** kaisi ha wo?

**Acp:** koi khatre ki baat to nhi?

**Abhijeet:** doctor ap kuch boltay q nhi?

**Doctor:** case bht complicated ha

Purvi loses her control and holds him by his collar

**Purvi:** complicated ha mtlb? Agar usay kuch hua na to ma

Rajat holds her and she hugs him tightly and starts crying loudly

**Dr. Salunkhe:** sorry ap btaen

**Doctor:** it's ok ma smjhta hon

**Tarika:** kia kia complication ha?

**Doctor:** unhain kuch din pehlay bhi isi jagah goli lgi ha aur wo zakham abhi theak nhi hua aur dobara udhar hi goli lgna aur blood loss bhi bht hua ha

**Abhijeet:** doctor wo theak theak to ho jae gin a?

**Doctor:** kuch keh nhi sktay. Waisay chances to 5% hi hain agay aplog dua krain

Saying this doctor leaves and everyone bursts into tears.

SORRY REALLY VERY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. Bht pehlay update krna tha but q k pehlay hi readers rulao muhim start thi to ma us me participate nhi krna chahti thi. Aur pher jab mahool behtar hua to net problem. Net hi nhi chal rha. Jaisay hi chala update kr dia.

Har chapter k start me lgta ha that it'll be the last one but end tak pta chalta ha nhi next last hoga

So hopefully next last hoga

Please please please apko mairi stories ma jo kmi lgay ya jo cheez ap chahtay hain aur missing ha uski neeshan dahi krain.

Jab tak aplog btaen gay nhi I won't be able to improve my writing.

Meri stories urdu cum English ma hoti hain to agar ap logon ko kuch samjh na aye ya koi confussion ho to feel free to ask.

Aur punishment wali Dareya story jis k baray me kaha tha k funny hogi without any tragedy is on the way jaisay hi yeh khatam hui wohi post kron gi

Aur Abhirika OS bhi jaldi apko milay gi

Once again sorry for late update.

THANK YOU


End file.
